


InfectedTale

by HydroFlare964



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All relationships are platonic, Gaster is a terrible person, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Pltonic rlatonshps except for the shyren one, Slight disregard for Sans and Mettaton, So is Asgore I guess, and possibly writing, but that's for you to decide by yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydroFlare964/pseuds/HydroFlare964
Summary: (y/n), a depressed robot, yearns to stand in the spotlight, free from his past. They wish to save all monsters, and live to perform for the world. Though, it is hard under the current circumstances. Along with some "allies", he hopes to rid monsters of the Avia disease, and of the tyrant at the throne and his scientist. The adventure could spiral in three directions, because of an unpredictable child.**Heads up! There are three endings the story could have, the Betrayal Route, the Pacifist Route, and the Genocide Route. This story will be set as a Pacifist Route. Once it's done, I'll write Betrayal, then Genocide. Also, this is half X reader (I think that's what it's called). Because later, you'll be called all sorts of things, and it will sort of go into a third person omniscient.**Sorry about this, but InfectedTale is most likely going to be discontinued. I might rewrite it sometime in the future though.Currently, I'm working on a separate fanfiction for the FNaF universe. It will be coming out soon, so stay tuned.





	1. The Great War

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, the story is being told from your perspective. You are Mettaton here, but your ghost name is (y/n). Later on, you will receive the nicknames "Static", and "Mettaton". The story switches between the view of (y/n) and Chara, to clarify. I will mention that this version (should be) clean. If you'd like to see the one with swears, the link is at the bottom of the page. Chapters one and two don't have any swears so far, so they're the same.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great war has been unleashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This version is clean, but [the one on Quotev](https://www.quotev.com/story/11060604/Infectedtale/1) will not be. The first two chapters don't have swears so far, but third and onward will probably have them. 
> 
> I am also the same author as on Quotev, so please don't accuse me of any stolen work. It's not like I will let others use this on Wattpad or something without my permission though.

        Fear is a funny thing. It can fuel every action, and it can destroy it. You don't see it happen very often. Not from your ghostly view of the world. Sure, you can walk among them, but you are never noticed. As a hobby, you like to watch the monsters of Ebbot. You can sense their feelings. Every day, they lived their lives happily. It was a normal routine for them. Going about their business, doing whatever things they're after.

        Something strange was happening elsewhere in the land. Of course you noticed, it was annoying. It buzzed non-stop in your left ear. Racing through the forests of Ebbot, the buzz could not be found. It silenced itself as you drew near, to your annoyance. As you went back to the monsters, the thing resumed its buzzing.

        When you returned, the monsters were stressing about something. Maybe they were hearing the pest too...? It was unlikely, though they were looking in that direction. Trees started to get pulled up and trampled by hundreds of thundering feet. The small trees, not the huge ones that cast dark shadows across the valley. Humans marched into the clearing. Explorers... They never had any respect for nature. You run in front of the leading human in an attempt to halt them, to no avail. You was basically non-existant. At least  _some_ people could interact with you. Only those who have a very strong SOUL.

* * *

        Asgore Dreemurr, the king of monsters, turned from his tea to the horde of outsiders invading their land. He met with the human leader near the middle of the field. From where you stood, Asgore was reacting a little too violently. The other monsters were curious for the near future. I took my place next to Asgore and listened. 

        "...don't belong here amongst monsters. Return to your lands." He summoned a glowing red trident. It hit your head, but neither of the officials seemed to notice. They continued their aggressive chat as you rub your head in pain.

        "I don't care about you, your monsters, or your fancy red fork. Threats won't work." The human's smile curved into a sly smile. "Would you like to negotiate,  _your highness_?"

        Asgore stiffened. "I'll... discuss it with my wife." They both turned towards their proper nations. One with a sneer, the other with disgust. Asgore didn't even look at you. His wife, Queen Toriel Amaranthe, was the monster in charge. It was a matriarchal system. Asgore was annoyed by it, but it was tolerated because Toriel could get very intense when she is mad.

* * *

        Toriel had been the ruler of monsters for over a millenial. She was fair, friendly, and accomodating, so everyone liked her. She hasn't changed much, from what you can tell. Nowadays, she is more protective of others, because of her young son, Asriel Amaranthe. He likes to invent things, much to the royals' delight. Though his talent could get him into serious trouble. He helped with a project one of the scientists were working on. He made its cameras and batteries; those large double A batteries that everyone uses to power everything. (AAs are named after him). Regular electricity cannot be distributed very well in Ebbot, so they use batteries. 

        I left the two to their private conversations. The queen looked furious. She stood up and started gesturing angrily towards the humans. Asgore stayed back with a frightened Asriel, and Toriel took his place up front. She looked at you with some concern. Before the human returned, she whispered to you, "Be prepared for the future (y/n). This will lead us to violence, I'm sure." You gave her a nod, but you stuck around to listen. You had always been very curious, and the Queen loved you very dearly for that.

        She would give you so much respect and love for a ghost that barely anyone noticed. You were almost treated just like her son. Except she couldn't feed you. Ghosts need to eat ghost food, and she couldn't prepare that. Asriel, as a very intelligent child, snuck some of his food to me and bashed it with a stick, thus "killing the food". You would beam at his proud smile and thank him for his action. The only downside is that it would leave some crushed food behind. You would bring the food to your cousins- your only remaining family.

* * *

        Toriel switched from her expression of grief and depression to a look of confidence and faced the human up ahead. "Ah, his wife is a psychopath who talks to air. No wonder why monsters are so  _stupid_."

        Toriel glared right back at him. "What's to happen then, hmm? What will you do about this matter? I shall make my move based on your decision."

        "I want your land. It's rich in every aspect. Give it to me, or your whole kingdom will fall." He said it with a winning tone.

        Toriel scoffed. " _Ugh,_  drunken idiots. They're all the same. I'm not giving up on my land or my kingdom for a guy like you." Her eyes burned with rage. "We may retreat, but we won't leave. I could fight you right now, and you would lose alongside your entire disrespectful army like you. never. EXISTED."

        "Oooh, I'm so SCARED. Come on then. Monsters versus humans. Let's start a war."

        "If that's what you wish, then so be it." Gosh it was so amazing how she could stay calm at times like these. The leaders went back to their groups and rallied them up. You floated over to join your family.  _"Hey (y/n), what did they say up there?"_ Oh yeah, other ghosts could see you too. You respond quietly,  _"You'll find out soon, Blooky."_

"MONSTERS OF EBBOT!" Queen Toriel seethed. She could easily talk over the large crowd. "OUR LAND IS ENDANGERED. WE MUST BATTLE FOR ITS PROTECTION. YOU DO NOT NEED TO FIGHT, BUT IT IS GREATLY APPRECIATED. THE ONES UNDER THIS CATEGORY WILL TAKE THE CHILDREN TO THE MOUNTAIN THERE." She motioned towards the great Mt. Ebbot behind them. "THE HUMANS WANT A WAR, SO IT IS A WAR THEY WILL GET. SUMMON YOUR WEAPONS. READY YOUR FORCES. BE PREPARED FOR BATTLE." 

        The crowd cheered and whooped for the demise of humans. Your cousins all turned to face you. Passiblook, Maddix, and even Napstablook were looking to you for answers. You fumbled with your words, but relayed everything you heard from the Queen to them. Seeing as this was the best answer they would get, Passi and Blooky went to grab some youngsters. Mads stayed behind to scold you, as usual. Once he left to join the others, you glanced behind you to see the humans pull out their guns. 

        Something crept up on your ghostly pale being. It didn't have a body, nor did it have a soul. This  _thing_... It was cold... Dark... It threatened to drag you deep, down to where no light could reach. It suffocated. It consumed. It was odd. You hadn't felt it for a few centuries.  ** _FEAR._** You couldn't shake it off. It clung to your transparent being, refused to stop. You decided to ignore it, despite it's annoying presence.

        Monsters all around were wearing armor, and wielding glowing swords and axes, scythes and spears, bows and guns... Some even held everyday objects, like frying pans, kitchen knives, garden utensils, and plumbing tools. Others fought bare-handed. Most likely for the purpose of using their own magic. There was a young girl trying to help fight too. She held light blue translucent spears and her red hair hung loose at her sides. An old tortoise was guiding her towards the mountain. She reluctantly obliged, grumbling. Her spears disintegrated as she did so.

* * *

        As an overly dramatic ghost, you panic easily. For a few minutes, you tried calming yourself down, to no avail. Now, the war had commenced. Since you were more focused on your breathing, you didn't realize the intense scene in front of you. Your name had been called several times, but of course, it was lost in the sounds of clashing metal and gunshots. Monsters were dusting left and right. You watched from the sidelines, unable to do anything but cry acidic tears. Much like your cousins. Finally, Passi and Blooky's voice reached your non-existant ears. 

        "(y/n), we were a little worried... You weren't behind us, so we thought you stayed back to fight...? I mean, we can't die by human attacks, but our tears can't do much either. Besides, Blooky's attacks are stronger than ours." Passiblook ranted.

        Napstablook continued for her. "Y-yeah, uh... would you... like to come to Mt. Ebbot with us...? We could... start moving some of our snails, and... get the snail farm going?" You nodded, grateful to be out of the warzone.

_At least the humans seemed to be losing..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count (not counting this section): 1484
> 
> Well I've finished this chapter, MOVING ON!


	2. Settlement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight children set out on a great journey to Mt. Ebbot; the refuge of monsters.

        "Hey, HEY!! WAIT! YOU WON'T SURVIVE OUT THERE! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS..." Their voice trailed off as the eight children ran off in defiance of their caretakers. They smirked at each other with renewed hope. Years of living in a cold building, secluded from the rest of the world can take a lot out of you. Especially in such trying times.

* * *

        Chara, the eldest child, had already been in some scuffles. Her left eye was all bandaged up, but she was blind in that eye anyways, so it didn't matter. She had previously broken both her arms as well. They had healed enough for her to be able to use them. Her fingers are elongated and thin, though they were tough as nails. As sharp as one too. She was the eldest of the group. Her clothing consisted of a ripped green t-shirt with a yellow stripe running across it's middle. Her brown shorts were held up by a belt, and went halfway down her thighs. She had worn black boots, and they had lost their shine long ago. She led the group, and was determined to reach the monsters before the grim reaper could catch up with them.

        Frisk, the youngest child, was more than disobedient. Misbehavior was part of their everyday life. They also sported a torn t-shirt, but theirs was blue with purple stripes. They wore blue cut off overalls and long grey socks with some dark-coloured runners. They were often seen on their cracked phone, doing who knows what. Her right eye had three claw marks across it, but they didn't care at all. They rarely opened their eyes anyway, yet somehow they could still see. Her arms were slightly bandaged, but they did that to stop themselves from scratching their skin off. 

        The other six were less scarred. The most visible damage any of them had were light scratches and bruises. Amber was the second to eldest, but no less tough. She never took off her orange gloves, or her bandanna-- which was also orange. In fact, most of her attire happened to be orange. Her hair was long, brown, and messy, but it curled slightly near the ends. The rest of it was wavy. She was brash, yet kind. She took the worst of the blows, instead of the weaker kids, and she often wanted to lead the way.

        Kallie was the diva. She sang about nearly everything, and complained about everything else. She was melodramatic, but nobody dared get in her way. When they did, she'd give them a swift (and stylish) kick to the nose. She had a pink tutu and top, and indigo ballet shoes. Her hair was straight, but she kept it in either a ponytail or a bun. She got along well with Marie, and gave her one of her favourite skirts out of sympathy. 

        The twins Marie and Cam were near youngest, and barely fought with anyone. Cam had a band-aid on one cheek, and Marie had some bruises, but that was about it. Children were aggressive nowadays... Marie usually tried to wait until the dispute was over, while Cam attempted to convince them to stop. He was never harsh, and would rather make friends than enemies. Cam was often seen in the kitchen, helping the chefs. He had a slightly dirty apron and carried a frying pan to defend himself. He wears one of Chara's outfits underneath his apron. Marie wore one of Kallie's skirts, and a sky blue sweater. Her short hair always had a red ribbon tied in it, and she liked to copy Cam with a small plastic knife. 

        Glenn was the smart one of the group. She stuck around because these kids were passive compared to the others. She constantly poured out her opinion, whatever it may be, and hung out with Frisk to share their discoveries. Chara and Amber both found this stupid. Glenn has cracked and dirty glasses, and she always keeps a notebook in her pocket. For some reason, she likes to yell " _BAKA_ " at people whenever she slaps them with her journal, this is often her cousin. She is Asian, but most people seem to think she's British for some reason. She wears a purple sweater and long black pants. Her sneakers can barely be seen because of them.

        Jay, the most sensible child (next to Chara), was always trying to break up fights and judge who won. He never chose out of bias. He was of Australian origin, but people seemed to think him as American. Nobody knew their accents around here. He carried a gun, empty of bullets, as a weapon. Somehow it can still fire its ammunition. He had a cowboy hat upon his dirty blonde hair, and used scraps of fabric to make himself a small jacket. He took up sewing over a year ago, so he had also started making clothes for Glenn, his cousin (that he had never heard of until he had to move with her). He has a white shirt under his jacket, and wears black shorts that cover up to his knees. His boots are brown, and they are the same height as Chara's.

* * *

        At the end of all those long corridors stood the exit. The outside world was so much richer than it looked through the windows. Although, it really changed for the worse after many years of war. It rarely ever halted. Monsters had started out strong, but the humans were slowly taking the lead. The vast majority of monsters had either died, or retreated to their fort on the mountain. Many humans are dead, but they fought strong against the strongest of monsters. When some had gone for a rest, monsters had killed all their humane opponents. They decided to retreat before the others woke up and the battle continued. They went back to the mountain, and humans couldn't track them. Now, the monsters are persecuted.

        Some people were falling behind in their group of eight, so the eldest ones slowed down a bit to drag them along. Amber even ran with one on her shoulders. Somehow, they were all used to her abnormal strength. In a few days, they would reach their final destination. Mt. Ebbot. They all hope that if they make it there alive, this life will be better than the previous one.

        By now, some of the younger children were on the ground, exhausted from all their walking. "Alright, fine. We'll stop here for the night. Just... Stay hidden..." Chara grumbles. The rest sigh and slump against whatever was around. One was sound asleep against a tree, and the others slept in bushes and on rocks. 

* * *

        The harsh rays of sunlight burned through Chara's dreams like there was a crack leading to the real world. She woke up without a memory of her sleep, and saw some tall figures against the sunlight. There were five...? No, six. Six shapes that seemed to be... approaching... very quickly. Alarm pushed its way through her daze and she woke everyone up. They all tried to go back to sleep, but Chara wouldn't let them. She shoved them all one by one into bushes and small ditches to hide from the scouts. They could be monsters searching for any humans that could have followed... Or worse, they could be humans on the lookout for something to kill, for them, or to kill them.

        She jumped into a bush with four of her comrades hidden inside, and watched the silhouettes move closer to their temporary camp. They appeared to be some sort of dog. One of them walked in her direction, while the other sniffed at everything. Each had some armour, and some sort of weapon. The one nearing her had some throwing knives. It sniffed around our camp, which finally led him to our bush. When he was close enough, Chara grabbed Cam's frying pan and smacked the dog scout on the forehead. He fell unconscious, so the children took this opportunity to escape.

        They swiftly packed up and left towards that well known mountain. Gladly leaving the canines behind. Every once in a while, their silhouettes would appear over the horizon. They seem to change dogs every shift. For instance, now it was a pair of dogs in pitch black cloaks. They carried battle axes, and were constantly guarding and nuzzling each other. It was very unsettling. Sometimes the dogs would look over in their direction and howl. Then they would sniff the land around them like there was no tomorrow. As long as they weren't found, they would be fine. 

* * *

        The wind is warm tonight, Frisk can hardly sleep. Not much else to do though. So there he sits. Waiting for a distraction, or until sleep catches up with him. The night suddenly gets darker around him as the shadows stretch across the ground. Tch, Some scouts. He quickly tries to wake everyone up, unsuccessfully. The few that woke up immediately were Glenn, Amber, Jay, and Chara. They all noticed the shadows, and freaked out. After a moment of surprise, Chara suggested a solution. 

        "'Kay, so... What if... we continue moving forward, but slightly at an angle...? Maybe we can confuse them--"

        "Haha, no. I'm not following your stupid ideas anymore. They're going to get us all killed." Frisk refuses to do anything of the sort. "I'm going to turn back. Dogs won't be a problem." His face is smug, and attitude sassy. "They're all going to attack you, instead of me."

        "...Amber, help me get these three up. Jay, secure the area please. Glenn, can you try calculating the time it would take for the dogs to catch up to us at our speed on average. Just round it." Amber and Jay nod, and proceed with their tasks. Glenn silently scribbles on her notebook. Frisk watches Jay point his empty gun at every nearby object. Eventually, Frisk gets bored. As soon as everyone was awake, he made his move.

        "I should get going. If anyone wants to come, feel free to." 

        "Right, so whoever is supporting my ideas, follow me." Everyone joins Chara's side.

        Frisk shrugs. "Your funeral."

        "Right back at'cha... Good luck Frisk." Chara sighs. She motions for everyone to follow. "Hey, Glenn. What was the final answer?"

        Their voices slowly fade away, as they travel in opposite directions. "Well... If they were to capture or attack us, it would be approximately two hours..."

        Frisk rolls his eyes, and continues on his way, hoping for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1757
> 
> Agh, sorry for the huge delay. I've written about one chapter for the future, but I'm not sure exactly what number that may be, and I digress. I've been out camping for a week since the first chapter's release, so I didn't have enough time to update it. Once again, sorry. On average, I'd like to update it every sunday. Maybe a bit later, considering my available time may vary. I hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> Er... I have this out on Quotev too, but the difference is that there is going to be swears there instead of here. If you'd like to read the version with a few swears mixed in, the link should be [here](https://www.quotev.com/story/11060604/Infectedtale/1).


	3. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghost family (and Shyren) party together.

(Slorp, glop...)

        (Gurgle, slime...)

        (GROHH!)

        "...Hey cousin, you alright...? You haven't said anything in a long time..."

        "No, no, Blooky... These snails are just... uh... very... interesting." You return to your snail watching. Napstablook looks on with concern. 

        "Well... Lemme know if you need anything... I guess..." He turns back to his house and phases through the walls. You look to the interesting snails. They seemed to be trying to discuss their fandoms. Each were holding separate tiny game cases. One was holding Cuphead, and the other was holding Bendy and the Ink Machine. The one holding BATIM was pacing in circles. It was very slow, because he was a snail. The one holding cuphead was flailing it's head everywhere in an excited panic. 

        You sniffled. Seeing that the snails could live out their normal, everyday lives was... saddening to say the least. All you could do was sit with Blooky, and take care of the snails. Admittedly, it wasn't too bad. It was just too BORING. All you wanted was to join those celebrities on the stage... With your favourite (and only) cousins behind you. Well, maybe Mads wouldn't want to join. He always shuts everyone out anyways.

        "Hey, you look terrible. What's up?" Agh, speaking of the devil, here he was.

        You moaned, "EVERYTHING." 

        "Oh jeez, hang on." He turns around to start screaming at the wall. "Alright, let's hear it."

        Now's your chance. "So, you know how I really want to perform?" You don't wait for an answer. "Well, those stupid humans took that dream away with their stupid war. So now I have to live a boring life at the snail farm, and I can't even do anything about it. I mean, there's no good bodies around, so I'd hate to become corporeal, and also, who knows when the queen will get back."

        "Dang, that's harsh." He starts turning red. "Look, (y/n), when the queen gets back, we'll go see her. 'Kay?" You nod, and start crying. He just turns away and starts trying to filter his anger. The snails all clear out. Nobody wants to get caught in a river of acid.

        Just then, one of the Royal Guard rush by. He yells, "The queen has fallen in battle. She has not dusted yet, but has been taken to the royal scientists for inspection. Until she returns to claim her throne, the King will be in charge." He runs off to spread the news further down the road.

        Upon hearing the news, Maddix' temper boiled over. "Holy. CRAP. I'M GONNA KILL EVERY. SINGLE. HUMAN. LOOK, (Y/N), I'LL BE GONE FOR A BIT. JUST NEED TO FIND AN AWESOME, TOUGH BODY, THEN IMMA FIGHT THEM." He quickly floats off yelling, "COME AT ME PUNKS! FIGHT ME!" A few seconds later, you could hear someone yell just about the same thing. Then, the very recognisable voice of your cousin yells at them. "HEY FISH LADY, WANNA HELP ME KILL ALL THE HUMANS?!"

        "HECK YEAH. THOSE PUNKS ARE SO DEAD! NGAAAHHHH"

        Their enthusiasm could fix almost every problem, it was great. 

* * *

        You went inside to see Blooky. He was mixing up some spooky tunes. The one he was currently working on was called  _Rollerghoster Ride_. It was pretty cool as far as you could tell. 

        You took a deep breath, "Hey, Blooky. Did you hear the news?"

        "Yeah... You okay?"

        "NO. I just wanted to TALK to her and NOW she could be DEAD."

        "Need some comfort food? I mean, you don't even have a fridge... I thought I'd offer..."

        You sighed, "Yeah. Yeah, sure. Thanks Blooky." You took the ghost sandwich from his stubby little arms. "Could I hear that song you were working on?"

       "Oh... This one? Okay..." He played it. It sounded wonderful. He was so creative with the sounds he used. Only he could make music with screechy things in it. The music was steady, then it picked up some speed. It swung a little, then smoothed out again. "Do you like it?"

        The music continued. "Oh YES Blooky, it's absolutely FABULOUS!" He blushed ferociously. "I should find Passi, and Shyren too. Hang tight cousin!" 

        You quickly rushed through the door and bumped into your other cousin, Passiblook. 

        "PASSI YES! Okay, get into Blooky's house, he'll be so happy~" You stopped swinging her around, and went to find Shyren. Behind you, Passiblook was very confused. Usually, (y/n) wasn't this excited. You hadn't been. The last time you were so happy, was when they made a little concert together. Here you were, recreating the concert.

        You turned a corner, but Shyren wasn't there. Maybe she was in that little pool over there. You sang a bit of Napstablook's song. Somewhere in the water, someone hummed back. It was lovely. Shyren emerged from the pool of water. She sang beautifully. 

        "Shyren, do you want to come to Blooky's house? We're having a get-together, and Blooky has a new song to play!" She nodded. "Great, okay, see you Shortly!" The fish dived into the small pool, and smiled.

        You phased back through the floor. Shyren was already coming out of a nearby pond. You nearly squealed with excitement. You reentered your cousin's house, and everyone you had asked was there. Except for Shyren, she was still outside. Blooky, play  _Rollerghoster Ride_ , please. Your eyes widened and he played it. Passi started singing background with Shyren, who was obviously in the house by then. You joined in, and sang lead. Napstablook smiled. His music was really important to him, and just seeing everybody enjoying it this way makes him really happy. You grabbed his hand and danced with him. He kept messing up and bumping into you but you didn't mind. It was adorable. Every time he did it, he blushed even more. By the time the song ended, he was so flustered, that he couldn't turn his computer off properly. He pushed every key on the keyboard except for the power one. He even pushed the restart option.

        Shyren and Passi left together. As far as you could tell, they're a gay couple. It was perfect. They work so nicely together. You and Blooky were left alone, to lay flat on the ground and stare at the ceiling. Everything around you faded away, and your surroundings turned into a starry galaxy. Instead of feeling like garbage, which is the usual reason for this exercise, you felt warm and bright. You felt accomplished. You felt like a star. Next to your favourite cousin, it couldn't get much better.

        "Hey, (y/n)?"

        "Yeah Blooky?"

        "Would you ever... leave without telling me? Or... you know... become corporeal and... just... abandon me...?"

        "Come on darling, I would never abandon you. As for getting a body, there are none out there that are good enough."

        "Oh... that's a relief. If I found one myself... I'd talk to you first. But, I would only do that if you were going to get one too." He turned to you. "What would you do in that situation? I need some ideas myself..."

        "Oh you. You're the nicest ghost there could ever be. To answer your question, I don't know. Maybe my soul isn't pure enough to resist life's temptations. That sounds so much like one of those ads in the papers... I'd try to ask you, but if it were a life or death situation, I would come straight back to you. As a ghost, of course." You chuckled nervously. "I hope it never comes to that Blooky. It's much better here with you." You slid a little closer to Napstablook, and took his hand. He looked at you and cried. "Do you mind if I stay with you for the night? I like it here. Besides... I haven't unpacked my multiple diaries yet."

        "Sure, (y/n)."

        You smiled at him, and closed your eyes. Surely there was no harm in resting there. You were so tired though. Maybe a little nap couldn't hurt. Just a nap, with your favourite cousin. You would go upstairs in a few minutes... to...

        "...Goodnight cousin..." Napstablook shut off the lights. He brought the sleeping ghost upstairs and placed them on a spare mattress.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1355
> 
> This chapter was a little short, but it was cute. Plus, it's 11 PM here, so gotta get to bed. I need some time to draw anyways. 
> 
> Night night small ghost bois.

**Author's Note:**

> Word count (not counting this section): 1484
> 
> Er... I have this out on Quotev, but the difference is that there is going to be swears there instead of here. If you'd like to read the version with a few swears mixed in, the link should be [here](https://www.quotev.com/story/11060604/Infectedtale/1)...?
> 
> Also, to clarify, this is the same author as the one on Quotev, so no copyright infringement (it's not like I wouldn't claim my work on a website I didn't use though). I'd just like to make a clean version for my friends and family.


End file.
